


I'm Home When I'm With You

by ScarletteFox718



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Just a cute fic, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteFox718/pseuds/ScarletteFox718
Summary: Shiro and Keith celebrate their 3rd anniversary of dating. Keith leads the whole thing and give Shiro a very nice surprise.





	I'm Home When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyeh413peasants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeh413peasants/gifts).



> So, this is a birthday fic for my wonderful fianceé, nyeh413peasants. She's an amazing person, and I love her to bits and pieces. (This is also my first posted VLD fic, so please be kind. ;; )

Shiro sighed and ran his bionic arm through his white forelock, mussing it up a little bit. Why was he so nervous? Why was his heart pounding in his chest like it wanted to bust through his ribcage? He’d never felt like this before-- well, not since their first date. What was he? Some doe-eyed teenager again? He was the Black Paladin. He was the Head of Voltron, Defender of the Universe.

 

Why was he still blushing like a high schooler at the prospect of going on a date with his boyfriend of three years?

 

“Come on, Shiro. Get your act together. It’s just an anniversary date with Keith,” he muttered to himself, checking his reflection for what seemed like the thousandth time in the last ten minutes. His steely grey eyes stared back at him, shining with anxiety. 

 

Three days ago, Keith had approached him after training, both of them sweaty, hair sticking to their foreheads. He’d told Shiro with little to no context or explanation that he was to wear his best suit for an anniversary date. They would meet at the door of the Castle to go to their destination - they’d been staying on a tourist-y planet for the last couple days and intended to stay a week more to recharge and resupply. Then, he’d left the training hall without so much as a backward glance.

 

It left Shiro confused and more than a bit wary of what Keith was planning. He’d normally taken the reins in the relationship seeing as he was more socially adept than Keith. He led the way in almost every way. Keith was surprisingly dominant in some respects, but planning dates had never been his thing. It didn’t help that the rest of the Castle was being tight-lipped and almost went out of their ways to avoid Shiro the last few days.

 

It was worrying and lonely. Mostly worrying. It gave the Black Paladin a lot of time to think...and overthink. Keith hadn’t talked to him or even looked his way the last three days. His mind kept going to  _ ‘He’s going to break up with me… on our 3 year anniversary.’  _ He’d fight it off because that wasn’t how Keith worked. Keith was loyal to a fault and if he ever lost interest in something, he’d say it. Bluntly. And he hadn’t said anything to Shiro. So logically, the Black Paladin knew he was safe. 

 

But that didn’t sate the growing curiosity. Instead, it fueled it. Until he’d gotten to this point. He stood in his bathroom with a black tux on, purple button up adding color to his attire. His eyes drifted over his face in the mirror, lingering on the couple of scars that marred his cheeks and jaw in addition to the long one on the bridge of his nose. Keith lovingly kissed all of them after Shiro woke from a night terror, whispering sweet words to calm him. It was always so nice. Keith was safe. Keith was home. Keith was Shiro’s safe haven, his anchor.

 

Before he could get too self-conscious of his appearance, Shiro turned away and walked back through his room, glancing at the holographic clock on the wall of his bed. He had just enough time to make it to the door of the Castle. Without hesitation, he walked out of his room and headed to his meeting place with Keith. As he approached, his breath caught in his throat.

 

Keith was wearing a matching tux with a red button up. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, showing off the ear piercings he’d gotten through the years - one for each Galra in a high post he’d killed. His violet eyes slid up to meet grey.

 

_ He was just as nervous. _

 

That relaxed Shiro some, and he was able to offer a sweet smile to Keith who returned the gesture.

 

“You look amazing, Keith.”

 

“The same could be said of you, Shiro.” He offered a gloveless hand to his boyfriend. “Ready to go?” All Shiro could do was nod, following at his boyfriend’s gentle tug. “I really think you’re going to love this place. I… did a lot of scoping out the last few days. It’s a really nice restaurant with decent food.” Shiro always loved the way Keith rambled a little when he was nervous. It was a habit he only displayed in front of his boyfriend, but it was endearing.

 

“I’m sure I’ll love it, Keith,” he reassured, giving a small squeeze to the hand he was holding, too, for extra measure. That seemed to help relax Keith’s shoulders some while the smile grew a bit bigger.

 

The two walked in silence to the heart of the city they’d landed the Castle near. They weaved their way in and out of aliens to a restaurant with a gilded sign. It was written in some foreign alien dialect that Shiro couldn’t read, but Keith seemed to know what he was doing. He led them both inside and addressed a feminine looking alien with green skin and lizard-like features.

 

“Reservation for two, Black and Red?” He gestured to himself and Shiro while the host looked at a notepad and nodded.

 

“Ziz vay,” it said, motioning for the two to follow. Keith squeezed Shiro’s hand and led the way, the two of them being seated in a private area, away from most prying eyes. “You vill be helped zhortly.” It bowed and retreated, leaving the two to sit down and mull over the menu. Thank the heavens it had pictures. Not that those helped much. Shiro couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

“Have you tried anything on here? Or rather, what have you tried?” he asked, grin on his face. Keith simply nodded, face serious again.

 

“I’ve tried these things. Honestly, you don’t want this. It tastes like one of Coran’s cooking experiments gone wrong. This one wasn’t too bad. That one kind of tasted like beef stew?” Shiro watched the way Keith described the food, enraptured by everything about his boyfriend. He nearly missed the actual details. “Shiro?” 

 

“Oh! Um… The one that tastes like beef stew would be good.” Keith nodded and a waiter approached their table.

 

“Vut vood jyuu like?” Keith pulled over the menus and pointed to the pictures of what they wanted along with a couple drink pictures. The waiter wrote it down and took the menus, which left Keith and Shiro alone again.

 

“I’m sorry I’ve been absent the last few days. How’ve you been doing, Shiro?” Keith crossed his arms on the table, leaning forward and looking at Shiro with apologies swirling in his eyes. Shiro just waved it off.

 

“Sure I was a bit lonely, but I was mostly worried. It’s ok, Keith. Knowing you were trying to make this happen has made up for all of it. This is really sweet. Thank you,  _ Keefers _ .” The last bit was said with a smirk. Keith’s smile twitched a little as his eyes narrowed.

 

“You’re welcome,  _ Takashi _ .” Shiro snorted a laugh. That was how the conversation continued as they waited for their food, received their food, and ate. Toward the end of the meal, Keith pushed his plate aside and put his hands on the table, lacing his fingers but fidgeting. Shiro took note of that immediately.

 

“Something wrong, Keith?” The way the other bit his lip and blushed made Shiro furrow his brows. “Keith…?”

 

“Shiro… I’ve known you a long time. Since we were practically kids. You took me under your wing. You taught me how to be myself. You taught me how to turn my destructive nature to a productive one instead. You taught me what love is. Now look at me. I’m part of something greater than I ever thought I’d be. I… actually have friends. I know more about my heritage than I ever would have had I stayed on Earth. I… I found somewhere to belong… with you.” He looked up and met Shiro’s gaze, nothing but love shining in his violet eyes.

 

“Then, we started dating, and I’ve never felt more complete, more at home, than I have with you.” He took a deep breath and stood, walking around the table to Shiro. “That’s why, Takashi Shirogane, I would be honored if you would marry me.” With that, he pulled out a little box from his jacket pocket, knelt on one knee, and held it open. Inside was a simple metal band with a fluorescent red ring in the center. It seemed to be pulsing in tandem with Keith’s heartbeat.

 

Shiro’s jaw dropped and tears filled his eyes. He had no words. His chest swelled with happiness and love and all he could do was nod as the tears spilled over. A huge grin was on his face as he dropped to his knees with Keith and wrapped him in a tight hug. He fervently kissed the shorter’s cheeks before his lips came to rest on his now-fiancé’s. They shared a sweet kiss, full of love for one another as they clung to one another on the floor of an alien restaurant. Keith pulled away first and pulled the ring from the box, sliding it onto Shiro’s left ring finger.

 

“It’s infused with my quintessence. Coran and Allura helped with that part. They can help you make me one when we get back.” He smiled tenderly at Shiro, holding onto his hand. Shiro dipped down for another sweet kiss before muttering against those supple lips, “It can wait until tomorrow, Keith. I have a better idea for tonight.” They kissed again, pouring their love and hearts into it.

 

Anxiety long gone, Shiro couldn’t have been happier with Keith’s plans for their anniversary.


End file.
